


Enjoyment

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya convinces Asahi to sneak in the locker room at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoyment

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu fic would be smut.

“Someone is going to walk in on us.” Asahi whispered, nervously pulling at the hem of his sweater.

“No one is going to walk in on us.” Noya guaranteed, pulling Asahi by the wrist into the locker room. “What makes you think anyone is going to walk in? It’s almost midnight.” he grinned, unlocking the door to the locker room.

Noya’s mischievous smile had an effect on Ashai, causing his heart to beat faster and sweat to bead on his palms. He followed Noya in, only because he was being pulled and didn’t have much of a choice.

“How did you get a key?”

“Daichi gave it to me.” Noya said, he let go of Asahi’s hand as he switched on the lights and locked the door shut from the inside. He turned around, with another smile.

Knowing the door was locked, Asahi felt himself relax a few little and he smiled back at Noya. Slowly, he approached the shorter boy and bent down to give him a kiss. As they were kissing, Noya’s hands wandered down to Asahi’s belt.

Asahi pulled away from the kiss as he felt his pants begin to loosen, “We can’t do that here…” he began to object.

“Yeah we can,” Noya confirmed, pulling down Asahi’s pants, “It’s why we came here, remember?”

“I know but --” Asahi paused, feeling a small hand stroke his penis, he gazed down watching Noya lick up his shaft, “Mmmm...fine.”

Noya teasingly licked and kissed at Asahi’s dick, the tickling of his warm breath caused Asahi to let out a low moan. Noya proceeded to wrap his mouth around Asahi’s penis, his tongue pressed against the tip of the head. Asahi gasped and backed into a wall.

Noya let go and laughed, “Don’t forget to breathe, don’t want you passing out like last time.”

“Y-yeah.”  
  
Noya nodded and went back to business, his mouth went back in position. Noya hummed, sending ripples of pleasure up Asahi’s spine. Asahi moaned, “Noya, please…”  
  
“Hmmm?”

Asahi grabbed a handful Noya’s hair, and let out another moan. He could feel Noya’s teeth slide threateningly against the sensitive skin of his cock. Asahi knew Noya wasn’t going to bite, but daring thought always put him on edge.

“Ahhh...Noya --” Asahi yanked at Noya’s hair a little too hard.

“Ow.” Noya released Asahi’s penis and wiped a few drops of precum with the back of his hand from the corner of his mouth.

“Sorry Noya, I umm…” Asahi stammered.

Noya didn’t let Asahi finish his sentence, he tightly gripped the ace’s dick quickly cocked it.

His hands were moving incredibly fast.

“Ahhh -- oh god, Noya I’m going to --”

“Do it, Asahi!”

...and seconds later there was a mess on the floor and both of them were cleaning up trying to hide the evidence.

\- Elsewhere -

“Suga, I can’t find the key to the changing room.” Daichi said, rummaging through his backpack.

Suga was sitting on Daichi’s bed, he promised, “I’m sure it will show up somewhere.”

 

 


End file.
